Ichiya Suzaku
Ichiya Suzaku (朱雀 壱弥 Suzaku Ichiya) is the head of Tokyo City. Appearance Ichiya is a handsome teenage boy with light brown hair that is parted slightly to the right of his head and reaches past his ears with some strands falling over his face, brown eyes, his features are sharp, he looks to be about 15-17 years old and he also appears to be taller than most males in all the three cities. Personality Ichiya is obsessed with the ranking system, always charging in and wanting to prove to everyone that he is the strongest, and that he is all that is needed to protect humankind's peace. He often comes across as irrational, big headed and often looks down upon others but is easily misunderstood with Canaria Utara (Ichiya's childhood friend) being the only person who seems to understand him. This often gets him scorn from others, as he calls others amateurs, as well as calling the subhead of the Chiba school scum and the Heads of the Kanagawa school idiots. However, he has often been shown to put himself in harms way in order to help others. He has gone to fight battles alone where he should have gone in a team because of this. He also seems to be quite the leader, owning and possibly having already read through many books on the tactics of warfare. He has shown that he can be a strong leader when he is willing to accept help from others, which is not very often. He also cares deeply for his childhood friend, dropping all the "barriers" that he has over himself and pleading to the heads of the other schools, Kanagawa and Chiba in order to have them "Lend him their strength, if not for his sake, for Canaria's". However, he is confident in his abilities, as well as showing not only good aptitude as a leader, but also as a fighter. However, he has a deep rooted hatred for the "Unknown", the unidentified beings that attacked their world. Background Ichiya was a survivor of the Unknown Invasion, and it was during the time of the invasion where he first met Canaria Utara as a young girl. It is implied that the invasion left Ichiya orphaned. Both Ichiya and Canaria joined in the cold sleep experiments, and Ichiya woke up earlier than Canaria, a fact that annoys the latter because it made them the same age. Plot (Qualidea Code) Skills/Abilities and Weapons Ichiya has the power to control and manipulate gravity with the use of his gauntlets. Relationships Main article: Ichiya Suzaku/Relationships Trivia * The name Ichiya 'means "one" (壱) ('ichi) and "all the more, increasingly" (弥) (ya). * Ichiya's surname Suzaku 'means "vermillion red" (朱) ('su) and "sparrow" (雀) (zaku). * Ichiya is portrayed as an aloof and arrogant character. ** He looks down on those who have weaker powers, calling them "amateurs." However, he greatly respects adults, and has stated that "it's thanks to them that they are able to fight now," implying that it is because of adults that their supernatural abilities exist. * Ichiya's overall ranking is 4th Qualidea Code. Gallery Main article: Ichiya Suzaku/Image Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters